The Great World Mythology War,indo ver
by Elina Chander
Summary: Percy dan beberapa pekemah lainnya dipanggil ke Olympus.Muncul organisasi rahasia yang gaea dan beberapa kekuatan lain buat.Percy berkeliling dunia untuk mencari guru dan aliansi untuk melawan organisasi gaea...  Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yang damai di Camp Half-Blood….Percy Percy sedang duduk di pinggir danau, saat Annabeth berlari ke arahnya.

"Hey!Percy, kau dipanggil Chiron!" dia berteriak.

"apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Percy, terlihat khawatir. Dia berjalan ke arah Annabeth.

"aku tidak tahu…" Annabeth menjelaskan. Dia juga terlihat khawatir.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan kesana"Percy berkata, saat dia berlari ke Rumah Besar. Setelah beberapa saat dia sudah ada di depan pintu masuk, lalu dia membuka pintunya.

Dia kaget waktu melihat teman-temannya juga ada di sana. Nico di Angelo(Putra Hades), Jason Grace(Putra Jupiter Zeus), Leo Valdez(Putra Hephaestus), Malcolm(Putra Athena), Mitchell(Putra Aphrodite), Pollux(Putra Dionysus), Will Solace(Putra Apollo), Clarisse La Rue(Putri Ares)and Clovis(Putra Hypnos).

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah hadir, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan kenapa kalian dipangil, yah kalian harus ke Olympus…."Chiron berkata setelah mengunci pintu."Kalian semua dipanngil ke Olympus karena ada suatu masalah…dan mungkin kalian semua tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama…"

"Apa masalahnya?" Tanya Percy.

"Dan kenapa kami mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu yang cukup lama?" kali ini Jason yang bertanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan itu, sekarang bereskan barang-barang kalian,dan **JANGAN BERI TAHU SIAPAPUN** tentang ini, dan kalian semua jika ada yang bilang kalau tidak apa-apa…dan aku memanggil kalian untuk membersihkan kabin kalian, jangan bilang kalau kalian dipanggil ke Olympus…kalian semua akan berangkat ke Olympus pada saat tengah malam,di bawah pohon pinus Thalia… mengerti?"

"yeah" jawab mereka semua.

* * *

><p>"Ada apa Percy?"tanya Annabeth saat Percy berjalan dari Rumah Besar ke kabin tiga.<p>

"Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk membersihkan kabinku saja…" jawab Percy, dia merasa tidak enak berbohong pada Annabeth.

"Oh,gezz Percy…ya sudah, ayo kita lakukan sesuatu…Aku bosan" kata Annabeth.

Sisa hari itu berjalan seperti biasa.

* * *

><p>~.~Tengah malam, di bawah pohon pinus Thalia~.~<p>

"Apa semua sudah hadir?"tanya Chiron, melihat mereka semua satu persatu."Baiklah, berangkatlah sekarang" Perintah Chiron.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam van, dengan Argus di depan, menyetir van-nya ke arah Empire State Biulding,tidak seorangpun berbicara dalam perjalanan ke Olympus.

* * *

><p>~.~Empire State Building~.~<p>

"lantai 600…"pinta Percy kepada satpam yang sedang membaca.

Satpam itu menginspeksi mereka sebentar, "ini…"katanya, menyerahkan semacam kartu.

Kemudian, mereka semua masuk ke dalam lift. Menuju ke Olympus.

* * *

><p>~.~Olympus~.~<p>

"Kira-kira apa masalahnya ya…."gumam Mitchell.

"entahlah…." Jawab Will.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka berjalan ke Ruang Singgasana. Dan sekarang mereka sudah ada di depan Ruang Singgasana yang mereka itu terletak di antara dua patung , patung Zeus dan patung Hera.

* * *

><p>AN:ini versi bahasa idonesianya(judul sama)

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy dan yang lainnya berjalan ke arah Ruang Singgasana, agak terkejut melihat semua dewa-dewi Olimpia hadir dan duduk di Singgasana-nya masing-masing dengan Hades dan Hestia duduk di kursi tamu dekat perapian.

Mereka semua memberi hormat kepada Zeus terlebih dahulu, lalu mereka semua menyapa orang tua dewa mereka kecuali Jason, orang tua dewanya kan Zeus.

Setelah beberapa saat Zeus berdeham,"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, alasan kalian dipanggil ke Olympus adalah sebuah rahasia. Yah, kami tidak bisa mengambil resiko untuk informasi ini bocor. Jadi kami meminta kalian untuk bersumpah demi sungai Styx kalau kalian tidak akan memberi tahu informasi ini kepada siapapun, kecuali yang kami izinkan."

"Kami bersumpah tidak akan memberi tahu informasi ini kepada siapapun, kecuali yang kalian izinkan demi sungai Styx"Percy dan yang lainnya bersumpah.

"Baiklah, Kronos bangkit kembali dan beraliansi Gaea, hanya itu yang kami tahu, tapi Athena menduga mungkin mereka juga beraliansi dengan beberapa kekuatan lain….iu yang kami khawatirkan ,dan mereka membuaat suatu organisasi untuk menghancurkan Olympus…"jelas Zeus.

Semua dewa-dewi, dan Demigod menjadi tegang.

"Jadi…kami ingin kalian semua melindungi Olympus dan menghancurkan organisasi itu…"kali ini, Poseidon yang menjelaskan.

"Tapi, kami semua menduga kalau kalian dan bahkan seluruh Demigod tidak akan cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan organisasi itu, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membuat suatu organisasi dan mengirim kalian untuk belajar dan berlatih dengan orang terkuat, paling berbakat, terpintar fan dan yang paling berpengalaman…"jelas Athena.

"Siapa?memangnya ada orang seperti itu?"tanya Leo.

"Sebenarnya ada lima orang…"jawab Hermes. Dia berkata dengan campuran nada terhibur dan nada tegang.

"Tapi,kita tidak tahu di mana mereka…biasanya mereka ada di Idylla Island, tapi mereka juga sering ke luar pulau…dan sekarang mereka sedang keluar…"lanjutnya.

"Jadi…bagaimana carannya melajar dan berlatih dengan mereka jika kita tidak tahu dimana mereka?"tanya Percy.

"kalian harus mencari mereka semua…" jawab Hephaestus dengan malas.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Nico.

"Kami akan memberi kalian sebuah alat yang akan menunjukan dimana mereka dari bau mereka…seperti navigator dengan penciuman satyr!"Hephaestus menjelaskan dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar, sangat kontras dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa kalian mengerti?"tanya Zeus.

"Ya,Tuan Zeus" jawab mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pergilah…tapi aku tidak yakin mereka semua akan mengajarimu, tapi aku yakin beberapa dari mereka akan bersedia. Dan kalau bisa bawa mereka kemari…dan kalian boleh memberikan informasi ini pada mereka" perintah Zeus, sambil menyerahkan alat yang disebut Hephaestus tadi, drachma, dan uang mortal kepada Percy.

"Oh ya, Percy tiga orang dari mereka adalah kakakmu" kata Poseidon,"sekarang, pergilah…"

Mereka semua menghormat dan meninggalkan Ruang Singgasana.

* * *

><p>Percy memikirkan kata-kata ayahnya, tapi memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti.<p>

"Lalu sekarang kita ke mana dulu?"tanya Will.

Percy melihat alat yang diberikan tadi, alat itu memiliki layar kotak, dan layar sentuh. Monitor itu memperlihatkan peta dunia, ada dua titik yang paling dekat dengan mereka sekarang, dua titik itu ada di United State, tapi tidak terlalu jelas, karena diperlihatkan di peta dunia, Percy memperbesar gambarnya menggunakan tanda zoom yang ada di layar.

Sekarang Percy melihat dua titik itu ada di Washington D.C. di bawah titik itu ada tullisan Yunani Kuno dan Latin yang berkata,' iatrós' yang berarti 'healing' dan 'omorfiá ' yang berarti 'beauty'.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke Washington D.C."Percy berkata dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Kurasa begitu, tapi naik apa?"tanya Jason.

"Yang pasti aku tidak bisa naik pesawat, atau ayahmu akan meledakkanku" kata Percy.

"Kau , kurasa kita harus lewat darat…"kata Jason.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita harus segera berangkat" kata Nico sambil berjalan ke elevator, diikuti yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik pegasus saja?"tanya Will.

"Ide bagus!"teriak pollux.

"Aku setuju!" seru Clarisse.

"Oke, aku akan memanggil Blackjack kalau kita sudah keluar." Kata Percy.

* * *

><p>Setelah mereka keluar dari elevator, mereka berjalan ke gudang yang terlantar.<p>

Percy bersiul, memanggil Blackjack, tidak lama setelah itu Blackjack datang dengan enam pegasus lainnya dan Tempest, storm spirit milik Jason.

"Hei, Percy. Kau tahu aku tidak butuh pegasus kan?aku bisa perjalanan bayangan" kata Nico saat dia melihat enam pegasus lainnya.

"Ya,aku tahu. tapi, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita temui disana kan?sebaiknya kita menghemat tenaga"

"yah, kau benar"Nico menghela nafas.

'_Hei,Boss. Nanti beri aku gula batu ya!'_pintaBlackjack di pikiran Percy.

"Oke, tapi nanti ya?"

'tentu'

Setelah beberapa menit mereka sudah menunggangi tunggangan mereka, kecuali satu Demigod.

"Hei,Clovis!cepat naiki tungganganmu!Sleepy head!"Clarisse berteriak dengan tidak sabar.

tapi,Clovis tetap tertidur, dengan posisi berdiri. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu . Dan selama ini dia tertidur, kecuali pada saat dia di Ruang Singgasana dan, saat berjalan.

Sebelum Percy bisa melakukan apapun, Clarisse turun dari tunggangannya dan memukul Clovis tepat di kepala, yang menyebabkan Clovis untuk terbangun.

"Ouch!itu…sakit…"Clovis berguman dengan nada mengantuk. Kemudian, dia menaikki tunggangannya dan tertidur lagi.

Karena beresiko untuk membiarkan Clovis seperti itu, Will menyarankan supaya mereka mengikatnya. Dan, karena tidak ada saran yang lebih baik, mereka mengikat Clovis dengan sulur anggur milik Pollux.

Lalu mereka berangkat ke Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>AN:Please RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

~.~Camp Half-Blood~.~

"Percy!"Annabeth berteriak di depan kabin Poseidon.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Annabeth memutuskan untuk masuk saja. Terkejut karena Percy tidak ada, behitu pula dengan barang-barangnya. Lalu, dia berlari ke Rumah Besar, mencari Chiron.

Setelah beberapa saat dia melihat Chiron dan berlari menuju sang centaur.

"Chiron!Percy hilang!"Dia berteriak dengan panik.

"Tenang Annabeth, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi…" Chiron mencoba menenangkannya.

"P-percy…D-dia h-hilang…" dia berkata dengan tersedu, dan mulai menangis.

"Tenang…" Chiron berkata, dia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Lalu, mereka melihat Chris berlari ke arah mereka.

"Chiron! Beberapa pekemah menghilang !"Chris berteriak.

Annabeth kaget dengan ini, dia tidak menyangka ada pekemah selain Percy yang hilang.

"siapa saja yang hilang selain Percy?" dia bertanya.

"Nico, Jason, Clarisse, Pollux, Will, Leo, dan Clovis " Chris berkata dengan nada khawatir.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Chiron, bolehkah kami pergi dalam misi untuk mencari pekemah yang hilang?"

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Aku baru mendapat informasi dari Olympus kalau ada yang akan menyerang kita, tapi mereka tidak tahu kapan. Tapi kita harus tetap waspada." jelas Chiron.

"Baiklah, bagaimanapun juga kita harus melindungi perkemahan, aku yakin Percy dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja, mereka kan kuat." Kata Annabeth terpaksa.

"kecuali Clovis, dia tidak pernah malakukan apapun selain tidur dan makan,bukan?" tanya Chris, mencoba untuk mencerahkan suasana.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Jawab Annabeth.

~.~Percy dan yang lain~.~

"Well, kta sudah sampai. Sekarang apa?" tanya Nico setelah mereka mendarat di hutan di pinggir kota.

Percy melihat navigator-nya, di sana ada lambang Pegasus dimana mereka berada sekarang. Dan dua titik yang bertuliskan 'iatrós' dan 'omorfiá' tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"aku menyarankan kalau kta berjalan ke arah dua titik itu"Percy tiba-tiba berkata setelah hening sejenak.

'_Boss ,panggil kita pada saat kau membutuhkan kita oke?' _Blackjack berkata setelah Percy memberi para Pegasus gula batu. Sesaat kemudian Blackjack pergi.

"Oke, kalau beguti ayo kita berangkat" kata Percy.

lalu,mereka semua pergi ke arah dua titik itu. Mereka memang sial bertemu dengan monster , mereka memang sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga bau Tiga Besar memang sangat kuat dan ditambah lagi beberpapa demigod yang membuat bau mereka tambah kuat, karena itulah, monster yang datang sangat sangat banyak dan kelihatan kuat Dracaena, empousa, dan banyak lagi.

"Demi Hades! Kenapa kita harus dikejar banyak monster!"teriak Pollux.

"Hei!"balas Nico, merasa agak terganggu dengan fakta nama ayahnya yang dipakai.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawan mereka. Ayo!"Percy berteriak kepada yang lain.

Percy melompat dan menyayat monster yang paling dekat dengannya. Lalu, dia berputar dan menusuk beberapa monster lagi. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Clovis, walaupun dia hanya menghindar dari serangan monster saja, yang lumayan hebat, dalam keadaan setengah tidur, dia bisa menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung dan menghindar mereka lelah, hampir mencapai batas.

"hei, Percy…apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Jason dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"tidak…" jawab Percy, dengan keadaan yang sedikit lebih baik, karena menanggung kutukan achilles. Tapi dia harus melindungi dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya.

Seekor monster menyerang Percy dari depan, saat sedang menahan serangan monster yang ada di depan, seekor lagi muncul dan menyerang dari belakang. Dia menutup matanya, dia mengira dirinya akan terluka tepat di titik achilles-nya, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang, dan tidak ada yang menekannya dari depan lagi.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat dua remaja seumurannya, melawan para monster dengan senjata sekaligus mengendalikan elemen, yang satu dengan angin atau udara, dan yang satunya lagi dengan air. Mereka mengalahkan semua monster dengan gampang dan cepat.

Setelah mengalahkan monster terakhir, kedua remaja itu berputar ke arah Percy.

Percy merasakan kalau ia mengenal kedua remaja itu. Kedua gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam seperti miliknya. Yang satu memiliki rambut pundek sebahu yang bergelombangg di ujungnya, dan memiliki mata aquamarine yang indah dengan sorot lumbut terlihat lebih tua daripada yang satunya yang memiliki rambut panjang dan lurus, dengan mata hijau laut seperti milik Percy. Mereka berdua cantik dalam kategori mereka sendiri.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Percy dengan nada curiga.

Yang berambut panjang hanya tertawa kecil dan satunya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kami kakak perempuanmu, Percy" si berambut panjang menjawab dengan tawa kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian…."jawab Percy.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu kami, kita belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tapi, kau merasa kalau kau mengenal kami bukan?" jelas si mata aquamarine, dengan pelan dan nada gugup.

Percy hanya mengangguk.

"_Well_, namaku Vorel Thrae" kata si rambut panjang.

"U-um namaku Yfone Blade, aku yang tertua" kata si mata aquamarine.

"Namaku Percy Jackson, dan mereka adalah Jason, Nico, Pollux, Will, Leo , Clarisse, dan Clovis" Percy memperkenalkan, menunjuk masing-masing orang saat menyebutkan namanya.

"Well, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Vorel.

"Um, sebelum aku menjawab itu bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"tanya Percy.

"tentu, tanya saja apa yang ingin kau ketahui"jawabnya.

"Jika kau adalah putri Poseidon kenapa kau mengendalikan udara dan bukan air?"tanya Percy dengan polos.

"Well, itu karena ibiku seorang aura roh angin, dan DNA auraku lebih dominan, jadi apa yang kaulakukan?"jelas Vorel.

Percy menjelaskan apa yang terjadi hanya tentang mencari guru.

"Oh, jadi itu yang kaulakukan, lalu apakah kau tidak akan mencari orang-orang itu?" tanya Yfone.

"Ah, Aku lupa!" kata Percy said sambil menggeluarkan navigator dan melihat kalau dua titik yang mereka cari ada di tempat yang sama dengan symbol pegasus.

"Tunggu! Jadi kalian berdua yang akan menjadi guru kami!" teriak Percy.

"Eh?"Mereka berdua hanya terbengong.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Vorel.

"well, karena titik yang kami cari ada di tempat yang sama dengan kami, jadi dua titik itu menandakan kalian, dan kalian berdua yang akan menjadi guru kami, jika kau ingin tentu saja…" jawab Percy.

"Apa? Kami g-guru?tapi kami belum pernah mengajar…"kata Yfone.

"mungkin mereka memilih orang yang berbakat?" tanya Nico.

"Kurasa begitu…well, Aku tidak keberatan mengajari kalian, bagaimana denganmu Yfone?"tanya Vorel.

"U-um, Aku tidak keberatan, tapi bagaimana kalau kita mencari 'guru' yang lain dulu, supaya kita tidak kerepotan saat membituhkan 'guru'yang lain?"tanya Yfone.

"Ide bagus, tapi kenapa ada tulisan di bawah titik kita?"tanya Vorel.

"Well, kami tidak tahu…tapi mereka berbunyi 'iatrós' dan 'omorfiá', artinya 'healing' adan 'beauty' bukan?" tanya Percy.

"Ya, benar, Kurasa aku 'iatrós' dan Vorel yang 'omorfiá' "kata Yfone.

"Apa maksudnya?"tanya Jason.

"Wellkurasa itu menyangkut spesialisasi kita, seperti spesialisasiku adalah healing, dan spesialisasi Vorel adalah untuk membuat seseorang beautiful atau bisa kau bilang menyamar."jelas Yfone.

"Oh, jadi itu maksudnya"gumam Percy dan yang lainnya.

"Tunggu, jika benar seperti itu….jadi guru yang lain adalah…."Vorel tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, berpikir.

"Mereka….bukan?"lanjutnya.

"well, bukannya itu bagus?"tanya Yfone.

"Bagus?Awsome! tidak akan sulit untuk menemukan mereka dan meminta mereka untuk mengajari kalian, kecuali satu orang…Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya…." Kata Vorel.

"yeah, aku juga…tapi kuharap dia mau mengajari kalian…" kata Yfone.

Mereka berbicara diantara mereka,melupakan Percy dan yang lain.

"maaf, tapi siapa yang kalian maksud?" tanya Jason.

"bisakah kau tunggu sebentar, Percy bisa aku pinjam navigator-nya?"tanya Vorel.

Percy menyerahkan navigator-nya kepada Vorel dan Yfone, lalu mereka melihat layarnya, mereka melihat dengan di peta dunia, lalu mereka men-zoom titik yang ada di Italy, yang berbunyi 'katharó ' yang berarti 'pure' , lallu mereka melihat titik yang ada di Greenland, yangberbunyi 'apénanti' yang berarti 'opposite' lalu mereka mencari titik yang terakhir tapi tidak ada titik terakhir.

"hey,Percy… apa kau yakin ada lima'guru'?"tanya Vorel.

"Um, yeah…" jawab Percy.

"jadi dia bersembunyi, huh?" kata Vorel.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu" kata Yfone dengan tawa kecil.

"Seperti biasa…"Vorel tertawa.

"Oh well, hey!Ayo kita berangkat kita akan mengejutkannya!" kata Vorel dengan keras.

"Uh?okay, tapi siapa yang kau maksud?"tanya Percy.

"Akan kami jelaskan lain kali, bagaimana kalau kita mencari 'apénanti' dulu atau bisa kau bilang'opposite'?"tanya Yfone, sambil menyerahkan navigator-nya kepada Percy.

"Okay, tapi bagaimana caranya kalian kesana?"tanya Percy.

"kami punya tunggangan kami sendiri" jawab Vorel.

Lalu, Percy memanggil Blackjack dan beberapa Pegasus lain, dan Jason memanggil storm spirit-nya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian tunggangan mereka datang.

Yfone bernyanyi lagu dengan nada sedih, sedangkan Vorel bersiul.

Setelah beberapa saat, muncullah seekor Pegasus putih yang cantik dan dragon berwarna silver kebiruan.

Semua orang kecuali Vorel, Yfone, dan Clovis(karena dia tertidur dan mungkin sudah melihat-nya di dalam mimpi) tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang Pegasus putih yang cantik dan dragon silver kebiruan yang keren.

"Ini Vyrvesh "kata Vorel saat dia menepuk kepala dragon-nya.

"Ini Flavia"kata Yfone sambil mengelus surai Pegasus-nya.

Lalu, mereka pergi ke Greenland.


	4. Chapter 4

Matahari terbenam, bulan naik ke angkasa gelap. Ppercy dan yang lain sedang ada di tengah-tengah hutan, berkemah karena sudah terlalu malam untuk berpergian.

"Um, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu kepada kalian?" tanya Percy.

"boleh saja, kau mau menanyakan apa?" tanya Vorel.

"um, siapa orang-orang yang tadi kalian maksud?" tanya Percy.

"Oh, yah…pertama orang yang akan kalian temui itu…Super Duper Hyper Uber ceria, benci tikus, hm…lalu ada yang sangat pemalu dan imut sekali!dan dia suka berkebun, yang terakhir…uh…um…er…."Vorel tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Nico.

"yang terakhir tidak bisa ditebak, misterius dan tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran dan apa yang ada di pikirannya…tapi usahakan jangan membuatnya marah walaupun hanya sedikit, apalagi kalau dia sedang bad mood…."tambah Yfone.

Yang mendengarkan hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menelan ludah.

"ya sudah….ayo kita tidur supaya besok tidak mengantuk…" kata Yfone, berusaha mencerahkan suasana.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju sebelum beranjak untuk tidur.

~.~ pagi hari ~.~

Yfone bangun bersamaan dengan Vorel, kemudian mereka membangunkan yang lainnya.

"ayo….kita harus segera berangkat ….sebelum ke tempat 'guru' selanjutnya kita harus ke kota dulu untuk membeli baju hangat, di tempat-nya sangat dingin jadi….mau tidak mau kita harus ada persiapan" jelas Vorel.

Lalu, mereka berangkat menuju Greenland, sesampainya di sana mereka langsung menuju took pakaian untuk membeli baju hangat.

Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju tempat tinggal 'guru' yang dicari.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berjalan di salju, karena para kuda akan mati beku dan si naga benci dingin membeku. Akhirnya mereka melihat sesuatu di kejauhan.

"um….kurasa aku melihat sesuatu…" gumam Percy.

"….mungkin itu rumah-nya…." Balas Nico.

Tiba-tiba, Yfone dan Vorel berlari ke arah sesuatu yang mereka lihat tadi, lalu Percy dan yang lainnya ikut berlari mengikuti mereka.

"Kay-chaaan!" seru Vorel dan Yfone, saat mereka tidak jauh lagi dari…..iglo!

Kemudian sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang melompat ke arah mereka berdua, yang mengakibatkan mereka bertiga jatuh…..tepatnya meluncur di salju.

"Hola! Ada apa?"tanya orang yang sudah men-tackle Yfone dan Vorel.

"Um…ano…bi-bisakah kau….membiarkan kami bangu dulu…." Erang Yfone yang tertimpa di bawah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Kay-chan' tadi.

Lalu orang yang dipanggil 'Kay-chan' tadi membiarkan mereka bangun dari posisi jatuhnya.

"lalu?lalu? apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya 'Kay-chan' dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum lebar.

Lalu mereka menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan….

"Oh….kalau begitu AYO KITA CARI YANG LAIN!" serunya bersemangat.

"Oh, ya….namaku Hagano Kay, ulang tahunku tanggal 16 Oktober, umurku 1.445.214 tahun…" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Percy dan yang lain.

"Um, Kay…cukup…"gumam Scylla, ia dan yang lain hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

Setelah Kay menyelsaikan perkenalan diri-nya yang sangat sangat sangat sangat panjang. Mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari 'katharó'.

Kali ini mereka numpang Paus Orca milik Kay. Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka menuju benua eropa…ya, eropa yang jauh.

Sesekali mereka menyelam ke bawah air, pada saat itu Yfone dan Vorel membentuk gelembung air supaya yang lain masih bisa bernafas, kecuali untuk Percy dan Kay-yang membentuk gelembung es untuk dirinya sendiri.

"jadi…orang yang akan kita temui ini…yang seperti apa?" tanya Percy.

"fufufu….dia itu sangat manis~, imut…." Jelas Kay singkat dengan senyum penuh arti.

Dan lagi semuanya hanya sweatdrop.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit…mereka makan roti yang sempat dibawa oleh mereka dari rumah Kay.

Lalu, mereka tidur di atas punggung Paus Orca milik Kay yang bernama Bliss.

~.~*~.~*~.~

~.~ suatu tempat di Italy ~.~

seorang gadis berambut coklat gelap seperti kayu melihat ke langit di atasnya…

"Hm?" gumam gadis itu, melihat sesuatu di langit biru yang terbentang luas.

Tiba-tiba…

"Cylvie-chaaaan~!" terdengar suara yang meneriaki namanya dari langit. Lalu, terdengar kata yang tidak akan disangka-sangka orang yang tidak tahu orang itu….. "VODKAAAA~!"

Dan, orang yang dipanggil 'Cylvie-chan' dipeluk ala Beruang (?) oleh Kay yang terjun dari ketinggian entah berapa….

Setelah itu, turunlah naga yang sangat dikenalnya…

"Hi, Cylvain-chan…." Sapa Yfone dan Vorel dengan ceria, yang dibalas wajah malu oleh yang disapa, yang mesih dipeluk Kay.

"U-um…eh…ha-hai…." Gumamnya malu sambil menundukan wajah yang bersemu.

Lalu, mereka menjelaskan apa yang mereka lakukan kepadanya.

"Um, maaf tapi siapa namamu?" tanya Percy.

"E-eh…na-namaku….Cylvain S-stanchovick…"dia memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup dan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Lalu tanpa disadari dirinya sendiri dan orang lain, wajah Nico bersemu tipis.

"U-um…se-sebelum kita mencari 'guru' terakhir…ba-bagaimana kalau kalian beristirahat dulu?" tanya Cylvain malu-malu.

"Ide bagus, kita tidak akan merepotkan?" tanya Vorel.

"tidak kok…."jawab Cylvain dengan senyum tipis, yang nyaris tidak disadari.

Lalu, mereka berjalan dari padang tempat mereka mendarat ke arah rumah Cylvain.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya rumah Cylvain terlihat, rumah itu sederhana…terbuat dari kayu dan banyak tanaman di sekitarnya, dan di sekitar wilayah rumah itu adalah perkebunan yang sangat subur.

Mereka, kecuali Yfone, Vorel, dan Kay, terkagum-kagum dengan suburnya perkebunan di sekitar rumah itu.

"Hey! Kalian! Cepat masuk!" panggil Kay dengan lantang dan ceria.

Mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Cylvain. Rumah Cylvain hangat dan ada beberapa tumbuhan dan sulur-sulur tanaman yang tumbuh dimana-mana.

"Si-silahkan…" gumam Cylvain saat meletakkan roti hangat, susu, poci dan cangkir teh di meja.

Mereka langsung menyantap makanan yang disiapkan oleh Cylvain.

"Enak~" gumam Kay, saat selesai makan.

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Maaf, merepotkan ….dan terima kasih…" kata semua orang di ruangan itu dengan nada yang berbeda-beda kepada Cylvain.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" balas Cylvain.

"Lalu …kapan kita mau berangkat?" tanya Vorel.

"Entahlah, kita tidak tahu dimana letak orang terakhir…." Gumam Percy.

"Kurasa dia ada di Jepang…" gumam Cylvain tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Nico.

"E-eh…iya…" jawab Cylvain.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke Jepang!" seru Kay semangat, yah….dia memang sangat menyukai Jepang.

"yah…semakin cepat, semakin baik…."gumam Jason.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita bernagkat" ajak Vorel, diikuti anggukan Yfone.

Kemudian mereka menunggu Cylvain yang bersiap-siap, lalu mereka menaiki Vyrvesh menuju ke Jepang.

* * *

><p>terima kasih untuk yang me-review...<p>

dan chap ini sangat pendek...-_-"

tolong di-review ya...


	5. Author note

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf…karena kesibukan saya…saya tidak bisa mengetic fic ini….

Jadi untuk sementara waktu saya tidak akan update…tapi saya akan berusaha meng-update secepatnya…

Maaf…saya sungguh minta maaf


End file.
